Warning Sign
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: It's always up there, just a reminder, not a threat. You can't ignore it, though, no matter how hard you try. Post 4.19 ramble of some sort.


**A/N** : So I did a thing. Considering the fact that I am in such a struggle lately and every word is taking forever, I honestly don't know how this one happened. But I watched the episode and then I spent a fair amount of time stuck in traffic and I sort of did that and then the words just spilled out of me onto a piece of paper (metaphorically speaking. I don't actually use a pen and paper). So there you have it. Call it fluff, call it a bit of angst, I don't know what it is. I thought of maybe writing more about her PTSD but then I also felt like I've dealt with it so many times, I might resolve it the way I did. I would love to hear your thoughts on that!

* * *

 **Warning Sign**

Elizabeth wasn't surprised when she walked into the house late that night to find the lights out. When she first started the job, Henry used to wait up for her and while she appreciated it, they both knew it wouldn't last long. At least one of them needed to sleep if they wanted the house to function and not burn down. Six months into her job, he finally agreed to not wait up for her, upon her promise that she would cuddle against him when she arrived so that he could fall into a deeper sleep. She didn't mind, it was a condition she could live with, to say the least.

She closed the front door and rid of her shoes, she knew better than to climb the stairs to the upper floor of her Georgetown residence with those heels. Aside from Henry, the house was in full capacity and she certainly didn't want to wake anyone up at this hour. She padded slowly to her bedroom but stopped at the entrance, surprised to be welcomed by the dim light that came from the lamp on his nightstand. She peeked inside, Henry was half lying on their bed with a book on his lap. He glanced at her from behind his dark frames with an expression that made him look so serious, but also _so_ sexy.

"Hi babe." He smiled warmly at her.

"It's two in the morning," she mentioned as she made her way into the room.

"I know, I wanted to see you."

Narrowing her eyes, she examined him – his body language, his tone. She saw him earlier when she got home, so if he was waiting for her, he must have a reason. "Why?" She asked skeptically.

"You left in a hurry before, I didn't get the chance to kiss you," he offered.

Elizabeth didn't buy that for a second but decided to let it go for the time being. She quickly discarded her clothes and changed into something more comfortable – sweatpants and one of Henry's sweatshirts that she loved so much – and crawled into the bed next to him. Henry ran his hand through her hair and leaned to press a kiss to her lips.

"Hi," he whispered.

She smiled at him, with those bright blue eyes that always held him captivated. "Hi yourself."

He kissed her slowly then, his lips lingering before he took her bottom lip between his. His tongue explored her mouth and he felt her breathe heavily into his mouth. His eyes opened and he watched her face – she looked more relaxed than she was when she first came through that door. He loved that he could do that – kiss her and take some of the tension off. Their lips broke apart at the need for air and they spent a long minute just staring into each other's eyes.

Henry gave her a final smile before he turned to switch off the light. He lied on his back then, her head resting on his chest. His fingers fumbling with hers as darkness covered the room.

"Is Jason okay?" She asked.

"He will be. I don't know what he was thinking, you know."

"You don't have to tell me. I knocked on that door like crazy and it took me a few moments to actually realize what was going on. I was so invested in finding him and making sure he is okay that the idea of them… it didn't cross my mind. Not until I saw that condom wrap on the nightstand."

Henry sighed heavily. "That must've been awkward."

"Henry, I was standing there with Jay and my security detail with their guns pulled up. And Jason opens the door to the sound of classic music with them wearing nothing but a robe."

"I just hope the embarrassment was enough to teach him a lesson," he said, chuckling.

"See, that's what I don't get. I mean, with the girls it wasn't like that. They didn't sneak around to have sex!"

"They talked to you, babe. They knew better than to go behind your back."

"I don't understand why he didn't. I don't recall we ever said he can't have sex…"

"Except for the time you told him sex kills."

Elizabeth shot him a look that Henry could make out even in the dark room. "Okay," she caved. "But that was a one time thing and I'd like to believe it's not _all_ he heard from us about sex?"

"Probably not. But I guess he was nervous about his first time."

"Well I don't blame him, mine was awful," Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh?" Henry queried.

"We were so young, only 19. We had no idea what we were even doing. He was so excited that it was over before it even began. We never spoke again after that night, we were both too ashamed," she said.

"I'm sorry," Henry offered. He was picturing her, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, clueless. He thought it was cute.

"How about you?"

"I grew up catholic. I didn't have sex until I went to college. But I did my research before."

"Research?" Elizabeth asked and he knew she raised her brow at his choice of words.

"Well not all my friends were catholic, so I asked around. I wanted to be prepared, I didn't want to look like a fool."

"And?"

"I met her in college and she wasn't looking for anything serious and it worked for me. I wanted so badly to get rid of the burden of being a virgin that I was okay with where this was headed. But she was experienced and she knew exactly what she was doing. The thing is, when it was over and I was lying on my bed at the dorms, and she was getting dressed to leave, I remember thinking that it was okay, probably even nice, but it certainly wasn't mind blowing as my friends had described it. I thought that maybe people experience it differently. Until I met you. You… well, what we have is _mind blowing_ , to say the least."

Elizabeth laughed and unintentionally moved closer to him. "At least our first time together wasn't awkward."

"I'd say it was anything but. If I recall correctly, we lost some clothes that night."

Chuckling, she rolled her eyes as she remembered that night fondly. "You were fumbling with the zipper of my dress until it broke so you just tore it."

"I desperately wanted you," he shrugged in defense.

"Oh I remember," she smirked.

Leaning closer to her, he whispered in her ear. "And just to be clear I still desperately want you. All the time."

Her laughter filled his ears and a wide smile spread on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her slender body and held her tight. Silence fell between them, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep, but even in the darkness her eyes found his.

"Why did you really stay up late?" She asked

"Because I wanted to be here in case you wanted to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" She wasn't ready to say it out loud.

"The explosion. Once the adrenaline is over and the fear for Jason is gone, you're going to realize what had happened. I didn't… I didn't want you to be alone in this."

"I took the pill."

Taken aback, Henry shifted slightly beneath her. "You did?"

"We were on the plane and Jason and Piper were there, I couldn't risk it. I felt… I had to make it stop."

Looking down at her, he noticed the single tear that rolled down her cheek. He kissed the top of her head, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. "And now?"

"Now comes the darkness and I have to deal with it," she replied bitterly.

"I'm right here with you."

"I know," she said. "And you have no idea how grateful I am for that."

"Always," he muttered.

He kissed her one last time before their eyes closed. He could only hope the darkness wouldn't bring back the memories she tried so hard to forget.


End file.
